Nick Comoroto
| image = Nick Ogarelli - Q5o6Rze4.jpg | names = Nick Ogarelli Nick Comoroto Nicholas Comoroto | height = 6 ft 4 in (1.93 m) | weight = 265 lbs (120 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Blackwood, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | trainer = Monster Factory Pro Wrestling Danny Cage (MFPW) WWE Performance Center | debut = July 19, 2014 | retired = }} Nicholas "Nick" Comoroto (April 22, 1991) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to where he performs on the NXT brand under the ring name Nick Ogarelli. Prior to joining the WWE, Comoroto established himself on the independent circuit, working in the eastern United States wrestling territories including Monster Factory Pro Wrestling, Old Time Wrestling, Combat Zone Wrestling, Ring Of Honor and EVOLVE Wrestling from 2014 to 2018. By February 2019, it was reported Comoroto joined WWE and began training in NXT. Early life Comoroto was born in 1991 in Blackwood, New Jersey. He graduated from Gloucester Catholic High School in Gloucester City, New Jersey in 2009. He went on to attend Rowan University in Glassboro, NJ. While in college, Comoroto competed in wrestling and football. Professional wrestling career Early years (2014-2018) Comoroto first trained in his homestate of New Jersey, under instructions at the Monster Factory Pro Wrestling (MFPW) school, founded by local wrestler and head coach Danny Cage. Comoroto made his in-ring debut as early as July 19, 2014 at an MFPW show, defeating Leon St. Giovanni. While in MFPW, Comoroto became a three-time MFPW Tag Team Champion and a one-time MFPW Heavyweight Champion. Comoroto spent five years in MFPW from 2014-2018. He also spent time in Old Time Wrestling, where he is a former one-time OTW Classic Champion and former two-time OTW Tag Team Champion. Comoroto wrestled in the northeastern territory in promotions including Keystone Pro Wrestling, MCW Pro Wrestling, Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling and Tier 1 Wrestling. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2019-present) NXT (2019-present) During February 2019, Comoroto was announced as having signed with WWE. He reported to the WWE Performance Center as part of the February class of recruits, including wrestlers Karen Q, Rachael Ellering, Sam Shaw, Albert Hardie Jr., Trevor Lee, Jeffrey "Jeff" Parker, Matt Lee, Brendan Vink, Jermaine Haley and former football players Omari Palmer and Ricardo Miller. The following month, Comoroto made his in-ring debut during a March 15 live event, losing to Australian recruit Brendan Vink. His second match was during a March 22 live event, losing to Babatunde Aiyegbusi. Four months later, he debuted his new ring name Nick Ogarelli during a July 19 live event, where he lost a match against Daniel Vidot. Between August and September, Ogarelli joined Rik Bugez as a tag team in matches during the live events. They wrestled against teams including The Outliers and team 3.0. In wrestling *'Finishers' *'Signature moves' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' **''"Wrecking Ball"'' **''"The Freak Beast"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' **Shooterz Inc. - with Billy Damiana Championships and accomplishments *'Old Time Wrestling' **OTW Classic Championship (1 time) **OTW Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'Monster Factory Pro Wrestling' **MFPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **MFPW Tag Team Championship (3 times) with Billy Damiana (2) and Kyle The Beast (1) External links * Profile * Facebook * Profile * Twitter * Nick's WWE Twitter * Profile Category:1991 births Category:2014 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:Keystone Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Old Time Wrestling alumni Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster